A Shoulder To Cry On
by Kaitoukidchan
Summary: A Luffy and Zoro couple. starts off a bit after luffy defeats doflamingo. has a few couples here and there(because i love giving people happy endings). um luffy isn't always happy-go-lucky. zoro has known this.
1. Chapter 1

Notes=how luffy handles ace's self-harm. zoro finds out his captain is a cutter and luffy rooms with zoro in this. luffy and zoro couple

Chapter 1=A Depressed Captain

Luffy P.O.V

It had been 2 days since Zoro had walked in on me cutting. I now shared a room with him and Chopper checked my arms once a week to make

sure that I didn't make any new cuts. Only Sanji, Zoro, and Chopper knew about my problems. Sanji found out because I "apparently don't eat enough."

I haven't really had much of an apitite for meat and it looks like burnt fleash...my brother's burnt fleash whenever I see it.

"Luffy, we need to see what you ate." Chopper told me. I sighed. "Some fruit." I answered. Devil fruit users need a lot of protein. If they don't

get enough of it, they will die. Sanji and Chopper both knew this bit of information from having devil fruit users on the ship and studying about it as a cook and dr.

"Want more meat in your diet. Sanji is cooking some omletes and stuff. Try eating more. Ok." Chopper said. No way in hell! I left and found Zoro cleaning his

swords. "How were things with Chopper?" he asked.

"He said to eat more meat." I answered, wrinkleing up my nose. "Making stew tonight and no...you don't get to avoid eating. I better see you at the table, Luffy!"

Sanji replied. Zoro gave me a reassuring smile.

"It'll be fine. Sanji just wants to make sure you're not starved. You know how he is with people who are starving." he said. "But I don't want the food." I said.

"It's a lot better for you if you took care of yourself too. Why don't you try it." Zoro said. I sighed, just happy to have Zoro there.

By the time it was Supper I sat down next to Zoro and as usualle didn't want my Supper. I merely pushed it around and played with it. "Luff,it would make me happy if you ate."

Zoro whispered in my ear. The one weakness I had...was my first mate however.

I got it half-gone. I took the plate back to Sanji who gazed at it surprised. "Well am happy you ate." he said. I nodded and left. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2=The Baka-Act

Zoro P.O.V

It was a few days later. Sabo and Koala were sailing with us(its a bit after Doflamingo was taken down if anyone wants to

know).They trusted Law as much as I did...not at all...so the two stayed with us Straw-Hat pirates.

"This is the best! You're cooking is 5 stars,Sanji!" Koala told the baka-love cook. However I knew Koala was the only girl for him.

I glanced at the crow's nest where Luffy was. He was up there, avoiding Sanji so he wouldn't have to eat and writing. If Luffy wasn't cutting, he

was writing.

Luffy wasn't a dumb-ass like he pretends to be. Keywords...he pretends. It's all an act! My captain enjoys writing. He writes a lot

of short stories and poems. I think Robin suspects this though but it's hard to tell with that girl.

"See our dear Captain left his dinner again. Can you take him this bento, Zoro?" Sanji asked. "I'll force-feed him if I have to." I said,

smileing. Sanji chuckled at this.

Luffy P.O.V

I was writing a series of short stories when...a rice ball was put into my mouth. "Hungry, Shenshou. There's more." Zoro whispered. He was

leaning against my cheast and had his arms wrapped around me due to how small the space was. I blushed at how this felt and shuddered.

I loved Zoro oh so much! More than anything...and I knew what he did at Thriller Bark...but I didn't want him to end up like Ace! Dead due

to Blackbeard or that lava-marine-bastard!

"Luffy,...please eat...for me?" he begged. I groaned. That was the only way I would eat! I took the bento and ate my Supper.

-a few minutes later-

Luffy P.O.V

I gave Sanji my dishes. "So you ate...everything no less." he said simply. I merely nodded. Zoro then walked by, heading towards his weights and I turned

bright red. "Oh I see. Moss head asked you to eat didn't he." laughed Sanji.

Sanji knew that I liked Zoro just like I knew he liked Koala. "Koala is going into town when we land. Are you going with her?" I asked. Sanji hummed looking a tad red

this time. "Mabe. Don't know if I should tell Koala-chan if I like her or not, Luffy. So what are you doing tomorrow?" he asked.

"Spending some brotherly bonding time with Sabo." I answered. I was curious on what we would do now. When we were kids, we camped out and hunted animals. Now...we were teenagers!

"Well have fun." he said. I nodded my head. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3=A Day With Sabo

Luffy P.O.V

Sabo and I left. We went shopping to a variety of stores and then to the hot springs for some odd reason. "Let's try floaties

holding each other up." Sabo said holding onto me. I nodded. We spent over an hour trying not to drown in the stupid spring!

This was why I never went to a hot spring along. "Well I guess it was stupid. But I was curious on how it felt." Sabo answered.

"We're going to need meat." I answered. When seawater hits a devil fruit user protein is even more important. My brother nodded.

We stopped and grabbed some meat at a near by stand and headed back to the ship. When we returned, Koala and Sanji were chatting it

up and looked pretty close. I smiled, happy for my cook.

"Hopefully you and Zoro will be that way some day." Sabo replied. "I doubt it. I don't want him to end up like Ace." Due to knowing Kuma, Sabo

knew what Zoro did at Thriller Bark too.

"Yeah but I have seen the 2 of you together. You 2 look happy. There is a reason Zoro did what he did. Some day he'll tell you Luffy. I know he cares

a lot for you too because he hasn't left you as a nakama at all." Sabo said. I smiled thinking about this.

-a few days later-

Normal P.O.V

Sabo and Zoro were setting the table for dinner when Zoro spoke. "So what did you and Luffy do when the 2 of you went out?" he asked. Sabo rose an eyebrow

and then laughed at the swordsman's behavior. "Well we went shopping and got ourselves sick from a hotspring but that is about it." Sabo answered. "Zoro I like someone else.

You're pretty safe in the relationship department. I'll most likely skin you alive if you hurt my brother but other than that we're good." he said.

"Don't worry. I plan on protecting my captain...even from himself." muttered the swordsman. Then Zoro smiled. "So the 2 of you tried a hotspring. Ever thought of a

tavern?" They laughed and goofed around for awhile and soon dinner was called out.

Sabo was quite remembering that Zoro muttered out "even from himself." Sabo sighed..."Not surprised Luffy's first mate knows."

Sabo thought after awhile. "It's to be expected." He watched as Zoro made sure Luffy ate everything and Luffy pouted at the swordsman.

Sabo chuckled, deciding that he liked Zoro and thought he was a good person for his brother. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4=A Cutter's Worse Moments

Zoro P.O.V

I got to the room that I shared with Luffy and found him out cold with some of his cuts reopened. I sighed and went and got

Chopper. I knew had been a cutter since he was a kid and that his grandpa was abusive when he was a kid too but he didn't say much on his

childhood really.

Chopper patched him up and he slowly woke up. Chopper had knew about the past abuse due to being the ship's dr. "What happened"

Chopper asked Luffy. "I fell and sprained my ankle." Luffy said. Luffy seemed to hurt that ankle at times but was still a great fighter and good

captain.

Luffy P.O.V

The ankle gramps dumped sea stone on and beat the shit out of me while I couldn't move. "And the cuts reopened. Gomen-sai,Chopper." I

said. "Not your fault." he answered. Chopper and Zoro finished bandaging me up and after awhile were done.

-later-

Luffy P.O.V

I found Law watching Sabo quitely. I smiled knowing that the other dr liked my brother. When he wasn't helping the crew or anything, Law was around

Sabo a lot. I smiled seeing that Law looked at ease then. I left finding Zoro in our room asleep. I liked my first mate. He took care of me when I made the worse of

scars!

Sabo and Shanks knew about the abuse and self-harm. Shanks had even had me stay with him when gramps got to be even worse at a time. A knock came at

the door. Nami stood there. "We're about to land." she said. " ." I said.

She then left. I shook Zoro awake. "About to land,Zoro." I said. "Ok. Tell the sea-witch I will watch the Sunny." he replied. I nodded, knowing Zoro wanted

more time to train and stuff and went and told Nami who nodded an ok. Zoro handed me his allowance.

"I want cleaning supplies for my swords and buy cleaning supplies only at the sword shop." he said, smileing. For awhile I had been helping Zoro get stuff for his weapons since

I also had a knife but he sometimes took my knife since I use it on myself.

"Hai, hai. Cleaning supplies only." I said. I knew that this meant Zoro would search me for anything sharp. I have my knife...in my room. "I'm buying my stuff too you know."

I replied. "I know. It's why I am sending Sabo with you." he replied, now smirking. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5=The Straw-Hat Crew's Ideas

Luffy P.O.V

"So cleaning supplies?" laughed Sabo at Zoro's wording. "Shut up! He searches me every damn time!" I cried out. Sabo was now

laughing. "Well Zoro knows you the most and he cares about you." Sabo answered. I sighed as we went about town as usualle.

We bought our supplies and I went to the knife and swords-shop. I knew the best of everything by now due to my self-harming. I

examed the cleaning material and picked out 2 boxes for both me and Zoro. "I'll get these." I told the clerk who nodded.

After that we went to a tavern to eat. "So you're eating now?" Sabo said, smileing. I smiled having decided to eat...for Zoro.

"Yeah. I went back to eating normal meals." I replied. I no longer had to eat the soupy crap from not eating much and was able to eat with the

crew now which was great! Chopper had to have Law's help for awhile too and I had knowticed Sabo had looked bright red when the other dr was around.

Then I saw him...grandpa! I froze watching him. "Luffy what is..." Then Sabo saw him too. Sabo frowned. "Come on. Let's head back."

he said softly leading me away calmly. I stared at grandpa in terror and allowed Sabo to lead me away.

Grandpa had hit Sabo and Ace before too so Sabo knew...what the guy was like. When we got back I was near tears. "What's wrong, Luffy?"

Zoro asked. "Jii-chan is back!" I sobbed, holding onto Zoro,crying.

He pulled me into his arms and soothed me. "Shhh. I won't let him touch you." he said gently.

-later-

Zoro P.O.V

I got myself a cup of coffee. Robin has been making extra coffee lately for the crew members helping Luffy and Luffy himself lately.

I sighed exhausted and stressed out but could see how Robin loved the stuff so much at times. For me my favorite drink was still sake.

"Captain-san doing ok?" Robin asked. By now, the rest of the crew knew and were trying to support Luffy in any way possible. They offered

any form of help and so on. Sabo and I had told Luffy if he cut too deep we would tell everyone and it happened.

Nami had stormed into mother-hen mode. She was like a huge mother to Luffy as is. "Not really. He saw his grandpa today."

I answered. Nami frowned at this, muttering threats about useing a her climax tax on the old man. I rose an eyebrow at this.

"He's our captain. No one gets to her hurt him." Ussop said(note a lot of them are in the kitchen). "I'll have him get a taste of that new

weapon I am making!"

I chuckled slightly at how vengefull some of us could get. "Zoro I saw some Red-Haired pirates. You could also ask them for help." Robin suggested.

"The more people helping Luffy the better." Brook said. "I'll go write a song to cheer our captain up! Yo! ho! ho!" I smiled and left to see the new pirates. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6=Love Confessions

Zoro P.O.V

I found them in the bar, drinking. "Can I ask you guys something?" I asked. I heard a few "Demonswords man" jeers and rolled

my eyes, not having came for a fight. I didn't even bring my swords. "I want to hear what he says." their captain said.

"My captain is afraid and it's because Garp is here. It would mean a lot if..." I began..."We'll handle the bastard if it's

Garp. I always wanted to see Anchor again anyways." laughed the captain. "So you're Zoro!"

I was surprised by this guy. No wounder Luffy respects him. "Arigato" I said and left.

Normal P.O.V

"So what do you make of him, Captain?" Ben asked Shanks. "Seems like Luffy found a good first mate. That demons swordsman rubbish is

mere rumor though. He's no longer a bounty hunter even." Shanks said. "and he seems to like Luffy."

Ben smiled at his boyfriend. "Seeing that he ventured into town to visit a bunch of pirates he barely knows tells me enough." Shanks said.

The 2 smiled and enjoyed their beers and the party after that. "Guess we will visit the Straw Hats later then." Ben said.

"Yup." Shanks answered.

-at the Sunny-

Luffy P.O.V

"So who are you dating?" I asked already suspecting who it was. Sabo turned bright red and muttered "Law." I smiled. Law was now well trusted

and worked with Chopper and helped out and no one worried on who betrayed who in the matter now.

I smiled. "I'm happy so long as you are." I said, knowing Law won't hurt him. "Luffy you should tell Zoro." he said. "I can't! He'll hate me! He'll..."

My lips were silenced by Zoro's soft lips. "I could never hate you, Luffy. That grandpa of yours is the one who I hate right about now." he said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7=Meeting the Red-Haired Pirates

Normal P.O.V

The Red-Haired pirates found the Straw-Hat ship. Zoro had told Luffy that they would be comeing along with telling everyone else. Sanji was cooking and

now had Koala in the kitchen all the time with him. Luffy and Zoro could here kissing noises in there too. Zoro kissed Luffy's lips softly.

Now that the 2 were dating him and Luffy were closer. Luffy smiled, hugging Zoro tightly. "So when did you meet Shanks?" Luffy asked. Zoro sighed.

"I went to the bar and asked for the Red-Haired pirates to help protect us from Garp." he answered.

Luffy was quite not too surprised that Zoro would do anything for him. He knew about Thriller Bark after all. "Anchor!" cried out Shanks. Zoro watched in

amusement as Luffy hugged the red-haired captain. He could tell that Shanks spent more time acting like a parent than Garp did.

"So these are your crew mates?" Shanks said. Luffy nodded.

Luffy P.O.V

"Yeah. You met Zoro. Nami is the red-head, Robin is the one drinking coffee," I said. Robin waved at Shanks who waved back. "Chopper and Law are both acting as drs at the moment."

"We have a reason for that Straw-hat-ya." Law said. I groaned knowing Law was serious about his work.

"Usopp and Frankie are over there and then there is Brook." I finished. Yassop ran over to talk to his son who was still making a weapon to attack grandpa with.

I heard Yassop suggesting ideas to Ussop and excited whispers then.

"See you and Zoro are now dating." Shanks said chuckleing. I smiled and nodded. Zoro was talking to Law who was showing my med chart to him. He frowned and glanced at me. "Yeah."

"You look better now. Am happy that he's a good person for you." Shanks replied.

Sanji made a feast for the Red-Haired pirates and us Straw-Hats and we celebrated that night. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8=Happily Ever After

Zoro P.O.V

It had been awhile since Luffy cutted or anything. We were now happily dating and stuff. We were very close to finding One Piece now and Luffy smiled laying his head

on my shoulder as we got closer to our goal. "What are your plans now?" he asked. I had defeated Mihawk now.

"I want to open up a training school for younger swordsmen. Takagi suggested it saying more people needed to learn this." Luffy chuckled. Takagi and I had became decent

friends and I had taken her up on her request when she asked me to fight her.

-Flashback-

"One battle! Please. I'll whear my glasses then I won't look like whatever friend it is I look like." she said. "It was a childhood friend and she was the only one who could

beat me back then. We used to fight all the time. But then...she died, leaving behind Wado. It's how I got it." I said.

"Oh! I didn't know. I just knew it was a famous sword. I knew you took care of it the most due to seeing your fighting and stuff though." she said. "Alright. I'll fight you."

Takagi cheered. I guess it was like my guess Mihawk...her wanting to fight me. "Guess you fighting me is like my goal with Mihawk."

She nodded. "Yeah. I like challengeing opponets and ones who push me. You're a challenge." she answered. We battled and as promised I didn't hold back due to how she looked.

-end of flashback-

"She's dating Smokey now isn't she?" Luffy said. I nodded my head. Takagi was pregnant the last time I saw her. I also knew devil-fruit users could get pregnant. "Zoro what do you think on kids?"

Luffy asked. I shrugged. "Neutral. Mainly because I would have to give up Wado for them."

-a few months later;luffy found one piece-

Luffy P.O.V

Zoro and I now lived together and he now had a training school for younger swordsmen in the town we lived in. I smiled as we curled up together

in one another's arms. Nami had moved into a sunny area with a lot of orange trees. Sabo and Law lived together in a town that needed a dr so they lived there.

Law was doing a lot of great work there and I had heard Sabo was still working for the Revolutionary Army.

Koala had become a part-time waitress and a Revolutionary Army lady. She was a waitress at the restarant that Sanji owned now and those 2 were also happy together.

All my Nakama had a happily ever after now. 


End file.
